Whilst in New York
by dajwoh
Summary: When working a case in NY Emily ends up the hospital, what will JJ say when she finds out? Some familiar faces that you might recognize from SVU. One shot.


Emily POV

We had been in New York for almost a week chasing dead ends, looking for a perp who was way too good at hiding in the shadows. Leaving us riddles of where he would place his next bomb. Five victims so far and one of them since we got there, leaving us running all over Manhattan. 20 different locations and with time running out we decided to check them all. As I close in on my assigned location I see a hooded man place something under a car, a quick call for backup and I hesitate to take off after him as I see a blonde woman talking on her phone walking down the sidewalk towards the car. When the unsub picks up his pace I make my decision and I start to run towards the woman, her startled face is the last thing I see as I shield her body with mine and the car blows.

My ears are ringing and my vision is blurred as I lie on the sidewalk. I slowly stand up on wobbly legs, my hands claps around the blonde's shoulders as I use all my strength I pull her away from the burning car. She's still unconscious as I gently lay her down two fingers on her pulse points tell me that she's alive and I let out a sigh of relief as officers and a paramedic makes their way towards us, I wonder how long I as out. A flash of my badge and a refusal for the paramedics to check me out I tell them I'm going with her to the hospital as one of the officers tells me the blonde is an assistant district attorney and that he would notify her boss.

A while later I have been patched up waiting for the blonde to be wheeled back into her room after having x-rays done. I smile politely at the nurses as they bring the ADA back into the room. They were reluctant to give me any information but I just wanted to know if she was going to be okay. I hear hurried footsteps coming down the hall before a very concerned brunette with shoulder long hair comes through the door.

"Who the hell are you?" She asks as her hand goes to her belt to show her badge.

"Agent Prentiss" I tell her as I show her my credentials. "And you are?"

"Detective Benson" Is all that she offers before her eyes flash to the blonde and her eyes immediately softens. I spot her wedding band and it's a match to the one the blonde wears as the brunette moves to the bed, I take my lead to move towards the door. The detective leans down placing a loving kiss to the sleeping blonde's forehead. She sits down next to the bed "Why are you here?" She asks me whilst her eyes never leave her wife.

"I was checking out a lead for the crazed bomber we're perusing. Your wife just happened to be at the wrong place at the wrong time. I tried to shield her the best I could as the car blew but we both got knocked down and she must have hit her head"

"Have the doctors said anything yet?"

"They didn't want to tell me much but I was told she should be waking up at any time"

"Sweetheart" The brunette whispers to her wife, a gentle hand on her cheek once more a loving kiss on her temple. I feel like I'm intruding so I step outside to give them some space.

Olivia fights against the tears building up in her eyes for a minute before she lets them fall down her cheeks at seeing her wife's gorgeous face scraped and bruised. Her wife's doctor tells Olivia that Alex got a concussion and that she just had to wait it out till she woke up. Alex would have to remain in the hospital for a few days as a precaution. But when the doctor said that the baby was not injured by the explosion, the shock on Olivia's face was easy to see. The doctor is called away from the room and the brunette's legs buckle as she sits down on the bed again holding on to her wife's hand. She looks at the blonde and she sees her eyelids begin to flutter, a choked sob breaks from the brunette's lips as the blonde's clear blue eyes meet worried brown ones.

"Liv?" Alex groans out as her hand goes to her forehead.

"Yeah baby I'm right here" A gentle squeeze to her hand reassures her of Olivia's presence.

"Liv! Is the baby okay?" She asks after a few moments of the memories of the explosion come back to her, her hand moves down to her stomach.

"The baby is okay" Olivia says with a smile and more tears building in her eyes.

"Alex why didn't you tell me?"

"Oh honey I just found out this morning. I was going to cook for you tonight and tell you" She tells her with a tired smile.

"I can't believe it worked! We're gonna be mothers" The smile the brunette wears matches the one of the blonde.

"I love you so much" Alex says as she starts to cry harder.

Olivia carefully leans in, her arms going around the love of her life in a gentle embrace.

"I love you more than anything. Alexandra you scared the shit out of me!" She says in a raspy voice as she can no longer fight back the tears.

"We're okay Liv, we're both okay" As the brunette leans in to kiss her and I smile briefly at their happiness before I gently close the door behind me to give them their privacy and much needed time with each other.

I sit down in on a nearby chair, my hands covering my face as I'm starting to feel just how sore I am after the explosion. When I hear hurried footsteps I look towards the sound and I see a very familiar blonde coming towards me with a face showing a lot of different emotions. As I get to my feet she spots me and the worry turns into relief and a hint of something I can't quite place. She's almost running towards me and before I can utter a single word she has her arms around my neck and it doesn't take many seconds for my arms to find their way around her slim waist. The feel of her against me and the comforting smell of her perfume is enough to make me briefly forget about my aching body.

After a long minute she lets her arms fall, her blue eyes look into my dark ones "Are you okay?"

"Yeah Jen I'm okay" And just then I find out what that glint was earlier as a scowl appears on her face.

"You scared the life out of me Emily Prentiss!" My eyes goes wide at how high pitched her voice got saying that.

"We heard that there was an explosion and a man was arrested as he fled the scene and then nobody could get a hold of you after we found out that a woman was injured and taken to the hospital. So yeah you scared the shit out of me!" She yells out before she smacks my arm to empathize her point.

"Ow what the hell Jen!" The irritation I feel leaves when I see her eyes starting to water.

"I thought you were dead Emily!"

"I'm okay, I promise" I tell her gently as I take her hands in mine.

"I saw a guy place something under a car and a woman was walking too close to the car. As it blew I grabbed her and we both got knocked down. I followed her to the hospital to make sure she was okay. I'm sorry I didn't call Jen"

Her blue eyes flicker to mine, the pain in them is clear to see and a flash of sorrow goes through me at knowing I caused her sadness and concern. Ever since I first met her I've had feelings for her but I've never had the courage to tell her. We have been working together for almost a year and I keep questioning myself how I can see her every day at work and not confess just how much she means to me. I wonder how I can manage to come off as confident and at times brave at work when I can't even tell Jennifer that I'm in love with her.

"I'm just glad you're okay. Ever the saviour Agent Prentiss" She tells me with a smile as she wipes a stray tear from her cheek.

Before either of us can say anything else detective Benson steps into the hallway.

"How's she doing detective?"

"She's doing okay considering, she's resting" She says as she looks at Jen "Have we met before? I have this strange feeling of Deja vu. Kinda had it with Prentiss here too" She says indicating me as she says my name.

"I don't believe so, I tend to remember faces. Agent Jennifer Jareau, JJ" Jen says as she offers her hand for the detective to shake.

"Hmm I guess it's just one of those things, comes with the job" In which we both nod, knowing that it's true.

"So if you don't mind me asking what you're doing here? I would think that the FBI would handle questioning of the victim"

Olivia smirks as she holds up her left hand for Jen to see "She's my better half"

"I'm gonna go get some coffee real quick before Alex wakes up. You guys want anything?"

"I could use some coffee but let me get it. You should stay here with your wife. Emily you want coffee?" In which I just nod with a smile. She seems to hesitate briefly before she reaches over and gently strokes her hand down my cheek, flashing me a quick smile before turning on her heels and walking away. I feel the detective's eyes on me as my face heats up in embarrassment.

"You soooo like her" She tells me with a smirk as she's trying not to laugh at my blush getting darker.

"Pfft, I do not" I say trying to shrug it off, realizing we're sounding like two teenagers teasing each other on who likes who making the detective laugh out loud this time.

"Seriously though Prentiss, thank you for risking your own safety to keep my wife safe. I don't know if I can ever thank you enough" She says sincerely.

"No thanks needed. I'm just happy she's okay. And congratulations, I heard you're gonna be a mother" I tell her with a smile as the happiness radiates off her in waves.

"Thank you, I can't wait. I'm gonna make a quick call if you don't mind?" She asks and I shake my head. She takes out her phone but before she starts dialling she looks back at me with a thoughtful look.

"You should tell her, you know. I've been where you are, falling for a colleague and not finding the courage to just come out and tell her what you feel. Scared of rejection, ruining your friendship. But none of that really matters. Doing what we do every day, what we see.. Life's just too short"

"What changed for you guys?" I ask out of curiosity.

"She got shot and almost died" She tells me with sad eyes as her smile disappears.

"From what I saw just now between you two if she doesn't feel the same way which I can bet you a month's salary on that she does… You're not going to lose her Prentiss" She says with a kind smile as walks away to make her phone call. A few minutes later she reappears as Jen comes back with our coffees.

"Benson" I tell her as I dig out my business card and hand it to her "Please keep me updated on how she is doing. I wish you guys all the best. If you're ever in DC.." I tell her with a shrug.

She takes my card before handing me hers. "Let me know how everything goes yeah? And thank you again Prentiss"

"Call me Emily"

"Olivia. Take care of yourself" The detective says as she reaches out her hand for me to shake. Olivia smiles at Jen before making her way to her wife's room. The detective mouths "tell her" nodding towards Jen from behind her back as she disappears back into the room with a smirk on her face.

"Did you get checked out by the doctor?" She asks me and I nod in reply, taking a sip of my coffee.

"And let me guess you refused medical treatment at the scene?" I look at her with what I hope is an innocent smile but she just chuckles and shakes her head as my stubbornness.

"Jen I'm okay now and I was okay then. I wanted to make sure Alex was okay, she was unconscious all the way to the hospital"

We sit down and finish our warm drinks in comfortable silence before she asks me if I'm ready to go. We slowly make our way down the hallway, my eyes flicker to an empty room to my left and I make the split decision to grab Jen by the hand pulling her into the room after me softly closing the door behind us. I feel my breathing pick up and I know she must be wondering why I dragged her in here.

When I turn around her eyes are filled with an unspoken question but as I move towards her as close as we can be without physically touching, her back meeting the wall with a soft thud. The confusion in her eyes is soon gone and replaced by something that looks a lot like lust, maybe that's wishful thinking on my part. The room is quiet so, quiet in fact that I can almost hear her breathing pick up. Blue eyes flicker down to my lips and then I for the first time I start to see what Olivia was telling me. As I look into her eyes I'm momentarily stunned by the depth of emotion I can see, I could swear I could see love in them.

And life really is too short to only be chasing bad guys and then coming home to an empty apartment. My right hand slowly moves to her cheek, my thumb strokes back and forth and I feel her lean into my touch. Her hands clasped around on my hips brings our bodies together and with a sigh of relief my forehead leans against hers, my eyes flutter closed.

"You should know all I want to do right now is to kiss you" I tell her in whisper taking another moment to bask in our closeness before I tentatively let my eyes meet hers.

"I'm having a hard time thinking about anything else myself" She replies as I feel her hot breath caress my face before her lips descend on mine.

Time stands still as I feel her soft lips against my own and my heart is about to beat out of my chest. My body presses impossibly closer to her taunt body, both my hands on her cheeks not wanting a second without her lips on mine. Panted breaths, whimpers of need as we both fill our lungs with much needed air as her lips find my neck. A loud groan coming from my lips makes her stop for a moment to look into my brown eyes which I know must be full of love.

"If this is too fast, you need to tell me now because I have loved you for so long that I don't think I can wait any longer" She confesses in a voice thick with desire. The whispered confession sent a jolt of arousal straight to my pulsing core.

Hands wandering under unbuttoned shirts, firm touches to heated skin. She hurriedly opens my pants before her hand slip over my wet core and it feels so unbelievably good that my hips starts moving against her hand. Her teeth grazing my pulse point makes my hand start to move towards her core, wanting her to feel as good as she's making me feel. Fast moving circles and frenzied kisses doesn't last nearly long enough before a strangled moan escapes my throat as I'm pushed over the edge. A bite on her neck, lifting her leg over my hip as my fingers moments later makes her release crash over her.

Lazy kisses followed by light laughter as we realise that we just had sex in an abandoned hospital room, but to be honest I wouldn't have it any other way. There are no need for words as the look in her eyes says everything I ever wanted to tell her.

The End


End file.
